


With the smoke

by rordon_gamsay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rordon_gamsay/pseuds/rordon_gamsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote in the bath!</p><p>Be kind, I've never published before!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the smoke

"Kill me!" Dean roared, his body convulsed violently.  
"I can't!" Castiel sounded defeated, his normally gravelly voice faltered. "I can't!" He repeated, trying to sound more firm... and failing.  
Dean's eyes were flickering, black to green, as if they had a mind of their own and couldn't decide which colour they preferred. The inner demon was attempting to claw his way out, fighting for dominance against Dean's soul. 

"Please!" His voice broke as he pleaded, casting his flickering eyes down at his blood-covered hands in horror. He was desperate to feel something else, something human; remorse, sadness, regret, guilt, but no such emotions surfaced. Only fire-hot anger. Just five minutes ago, these hands had been clutching a blade, plunging it carelessly into the bodies of innocent humans, anyone within reach... and he'd... enjoyed it.

"Dean.." The Angel's own hands finally released his grip, allowing his blade to clatter to the floor. A sign that there's no way he could ever hurt the man before him. "I can't."   
"Why?!" Dean's throat let out an involuntary growl as he spoke. The demon was winning and he was running low on the will to fight.  
"Because..." Castiel met Dean's eyes, watery blue boring into green, savouring the rich colors, burning it into his memory.  
Dean could only stare back at him, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his eyes, seeming to be the only part of Dean's body that was still his, pleading Castiel to do as he asked of him.

"I love you." 

Dean's eyes widened in shock before fading into the familiar black colour. He wasn't gone, though, not yet. He was the one to claw to consciousness now, if only for a few short seconds. "Cas.." He managed to choke out, more of a gasp than a word. He was unable to look away from the Angel, his Angel. "I..."


End file.
